


Crescent

by Kitsu



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alley Sex, Breathplay, Dance Floor Molestation, Drunk and Disorderly, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Threesome, Twins, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-29
Updated: 2008-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bars are bad, aren’t they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, this is a somewhat old, experimental fic of mine. Hei and An are OCs, but they are more a plot-point than anything. Will be gone by the next chapter.

"I’m going out for a while."  
  
The blonde monk let his feet fall from the table they’d been perching on for the last hour, and they hit the floor with a loud **thud**. He leaned over and snuffed out his cigarette in the empty beer can Hakkai had placed on the table earlier while muttering something about "burns in the rug" and "money".  
  
Sanzo stood, and let the white robes flow into place around him. He needed air. And space. Goku had been whining about food for the last two hours, Hakkai had been fussing around in his usual mother-hen fashion, and Gojyo… Well Gojyo was Gojyo. Loud, rude and generally a pain in everyone’s ass.  
  
_Just not in the right way._  
  
He walked to the door, before tilting his head and looking back at his travel-companions.  
  
"Don’t wait up, I’ll be late."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Well… You better share a room with me then, Goku," Hakkai snickered as soon as the door closed after Sanzo.  
  
"We all know he’s going to be drunk of his feet when he comes back, and if you’re there in the morning, making a fuzz, you’ll get the thrashing of a lifetime. Better leave that to kappa extraordinaire over there, don‘t you think?"  
  
"Ey!" Gojyo looked up from the cigarettes he’d been counting. _Almost out._  
  
"Why do I have to deal with that cranky priest?" He considered going to bed early, to conserve the few cancer-sticks he had left, but the though of being woken by a wasted monk stumbling around in the middle of the night wasn’t too tempting. He’d rather go out and stack up on provisions and then stay awake until Sanzo was safely tucked away in bed. Less fuzz that way.  
  
Hakkai just smiled his usual I-know-something-you-don’t-smile.  
  
"Because you’re the biggest and strongest of us, of course. You’re best equipped to deal with cranky, drunken priests."  
  
On the other side of the room, Goku choked on a soda and Gojyo blushed furiously.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The sign said "Crescent". Sanzo looked around. It seemed to be the right kind of place. No-one would mind him here. He’d dropped the white robe behind a chair in a corner of the inn’s downstairs hall, where hopefully no-one would find it. As a result he was dressed only in denim pants and a dark tank-top with matching arm-warmers. Yes, he would fit right in.  
  
He drew his breath shakily, before slinking past the bouncer as if he’d never done anything else.  
  
Inside, he headed straight for the bar and threw back a couple of whiskey-shots. After drinking his courage into place he hit the dance-floor.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
When Hakkai hadn’t stopped teasing Gojyo, he’d retreated into the safety of the room he shared with Sanzo. Or were supposed too, at least. It was soon 2 AM and the stupid priest still hadn’t showed up. He was quickly running out of cigarettes and booze.  
  
_I guess I’ll have to go out and find an open bar or something. The chance for anything else to be open this late is about zero-to-none._  
  
He rose from the chair he’d been occupying, and quickly pulled on his boots. He considered letting Hakkai know he’d be going out, but let it be.  
  
_Too late anyway… He’s probably asleep by now._  
  
He left the inn quietly, being careful not to disturb any of the other customers. Hakkai gave him enough juice as it was.  
  
When he finally got outside, he tried to find his bearings. He’d noticed some shabby looking watering-holes down-town when they drove through the town that morning. Cheap places, but probably still open.  
  
_Like they’d care about licensing and shit…_  
  
Dragging his feet along he headed for the first and best place he could find.  
  
_If they don’t sell cigarettes, there should at least be someone I can bum one, or five, from…_  
  
Mind fixed only on the craving for more nicotine and alcohol, he didn’t focus to much on his surroundings, and when he found a place that looked inviting enough, he entered.  
  
Above head a red neon sign spelt out the word "Crescent".  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Gojyo went for the bar as soon as he passed the bouncers. Only when he’d bought a gin and tonic and a 20-pack, he turned and really looked around. He whistled low to himself.  
  
The place was lit in an warm orange glow, and from what he could see, every customer and patron was male. He’d managed to stumble across a gay-bar in the middle of nowhere.  
  
_Go figure._  
  
He didn’t mind though, as he hadn’t been a big fan of limiting himself for years. He’d rather eat the whole cake and have it too. Smirking, he leaned back against the bar, resting on his elbows. With the glass of amber liquid dangling between the fingers of his right hand, he prospected the room.  
  
_Since I’m here anyway, I might as well have some fun._  
  
Suddenly he went wide-eyed, and his jaw dropped with shock. The glass nearly slipped from his fingers. There, out on the floor, sandwiched between two gorgeous raven-haired twins, one slightly taller than the other, was a mop of golden hair which he most certainly recognized.  
  
_Sanzo’s here? Dancing? With two guys? What in the Merciful Goddess’ name is going on?_  
  
Squeezed snugly between the twins, Sanzo was writhing and swaying to a beat, either that of the music or some other, older and more primitive beat. His head was thrown back, revealing the length of his neck to the slightly taller twin, who seemed to want to taste all of it, the way he was nipping and licking at the pale skin. The shorter twin had his hands down the front of Sanzo’s pants, doing God-knows-what, even though Gojyo had a fairly good idea.  
  
Gojyo decided he liked the show, and settled to watch. Seeing Sanzo giving in to such primal urges was a completely new experience, usually he was…not controlled, he’d let anger get the best of him quite often, but…detached was the right word. Gojyo hadn’t even had an inkling about Sanzo swinging that way.  
  
Gojyo watched for a while, but slowly a slight wariness crept over him. Something was off. Sanzo’s eyes were glazed over, but not only by pleasure. There was something else laced into the lust.  
  
_Pain perhaps? Or is he drunk? Did they slip him something?_  
  
Gojyo decided to interfere, but before he got any further than on his feet, he’d lost the threesome from sight. He felt nervous. Quickly, he paid his tab, and started searching for that mop of hair he knew so well. He though he saw a glimpse of it through a door leading to the alleyways behind the bar, and started pushing his way across the dance floor.  
  
Several times someone stopped him in his tracks, wanting to dance or to chat, but he only pressed on. Sanzo was vital to their mission, and more important to him than he‘d admit to anyone. After some long minutes he reached the back door.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The sight that greeted him there almost had him on his knees. Sanzo was on standing all four, filled from both sides, fucked by the stockier twin while giving the shorter one the blowjob of his life. He seemed to be as much a willing contender as any of the twins, mewling and moaning like the priciest whore Gojyo had ever had the pleasure of encountering.  
  
Gojyo couldn’t help but stare, glued to his place behind the half-open door, as music drifted past him, adding a soundtrack to the scene played out in the alley. He told himself he was only staying and watching to make sure that Sanzo didn’t get hurt, but for all he knew the twins might be old friends of Sanzo’s.  
  
While watching he could feel himself getting uncomfortably hard.  
  
_Oh my gods! I. Do. Not Have. A. Stiff. One. For. The. Cranky. Priest!_  
  
But for all intents and purposes he could not turn his back to the sight of his Holiness, the might Genjyo Sanzo-sama getting fucked by two men simultaneously. It was to much of a dream come true. He continued to stare in silence, he only changed his slightly so that he could stoke his own hardening cock.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After a while the twin fucking Sanzo seemed to be nearing his completion, and he bent over Sanzo’s back and pulled him close, biting down on a pale shoulder. Suddenly he cramped up and pulled Sanzo’s mouth of the smaller twin’s cock in the process.  
  
Sanzo whined. And Gojyo came in his trousers, the sound of Sanzo’s moans to much for him to bear. He continued to watch.  
  
The finished twin retreated and left Sanzo in his brother’s care. The other twin might have been slighter than his brother, but he most certainly treated Sanzo rougher. He pulled the priest up on his knees by his hair, and pulled him close before penetrating him from behind. Hard, sharp thrusts had Sanzo moaning again in seconds. Suddenly Sanzo yelped, and threw his head back over his ravager’s shoulder in a silent scream.  
  
_Must have hit the right place._  
  
Suddenly Gojyo’s breath hitched. The twin had slid one of his hands up Sanzo’s chest and laid the fingers to rest around Sanzo’s throat. The other hand slid down to the monk’s hard, weeping cock. Masterly he spread out the pre-cum that had pooled on the head, and started to stoke the whole length to the cadence of his thrusts.  
  
As Sanzo moaned louder and louder, he’d clasped his fingers harder around the slender neck. Sanzo’s eyes flew open, and his moans stopped, instead only a few wheezing hisses left his throat. He didn’t seem to mind though, rather his body tensed up and within seconds he came hard all over the twin’s hand and the ground. The twin followed shortly, riding Sanzo’s orgasm to his own completion.  
  
Exhausted they both toppled over on the dirty ground, Sanzo still encircled in the other man’s arms. He tilted his head up, and kissed his human pillow on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks," he said to them both.  
  
"I needed that. How’d you know, Hei?", he asked the one he was lying on.  
  
The other twin answered instead. "Hei would know. He can spot a man in need of his stern, but loving guidance a mile away. Me, myself don’t really care." He snickered.  
  
"Shut up, An. Don’t scare our new-found pet away." Hei smirked at his brother, no malice at all in his voice.  
  
"He’s got such a nice, hot mouth, and he really knows how to use it. Wouldn’t refuse a replay. Somewhere more comfortable, presumably." He wiped dirt of Sanzo’s cheek.  
  
"Sorry, guys." Sanzo sat up. "I’m only passing through." He smiled gently to them both. They’d been kind to him. Or… Not kind. But just what he needed. He started collecting his scattered clothes.  
  
An stretched languidly, not caring about his state of undress, and smirked.  
  
"Too bad, Blondie. You’re a good fuck, and I’m sure you wouldn’t mind having a Master like Hei. Or perhaps two." He winked at his brother. But then he turned serious for a short moment.  
  
"But here’s someone else, isn’t there? Eh, Blondie?" His tone was sober, but a slight smile was played over his lips.  
  
Sanzo laughed softly, and stood to dress.  
  
"You’re right, An. There is. But he wouldn’t even notice."  
  
"You should tell him." Hei’s advise was offered in a gentle tone.  
  
"I would," Sanzo continued, and finished dressing, "but sadly he’s not even gay, I think. He’s quite the ladies man. I don’t mind though, as long as he hangs around." With that he blew the boys a kiss and left, disappearing around the corner.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Gojyo had been eavesdropping through the short conversation. He smirked gleefully, treasuring the new information he’d acquired. He retreated back into the bar and left through the front as fast as he could. He hoped he would reach back to the inn before Sanzo.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The twins stood and dressed slowly. Hei smirked to his older brother.  
  
"Do you think that was him? Behind the door, I mean."  
  
"I’m sure it was. He was staring so hard at the little blonde one, I thought he’d burn a hole in his head. He must have known him."  
  
They strolled off, arms locked around each other in an embrace.  
  
"Well, all luck to them."

 

~~~~End~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the bar-incident.

Gojyo ran through the streets, and luckily he made it back to the inn before Sanzo. He let himself into their shared bedroom, before quickly undressing and slipping under his covers. He had some time to think before Sanzo returned, and after pondering for a while he reached a conclusion.  
  
He’d slip Sanzo some subtle hints, and see how things went along. From what he knew Sanzo scared easily when it came to personal stuff, and if confronted he tended to bolt as fast as he could.   
  
Gojyo couldn’t even be a hundred percent sure Sanzo’d been talking about him to the twins outside the bar. It might have been Hakkai… Or not, he was too stuck in his sister-complex to really care about anyone else. And Goku was… Well, he was neither too young nor too innocent, his relationship with the former war-prince was more than proof enough of that, but mostly he just seemed uninterested in anything sexual.   
  
So the one Sanzo had referred to as a "ladies’ man" was most probably Gojyo himself. And sure, he’d never told Sanzo, or any of the other, about his dual preferences. He’d never deemed it necessary, never once. Sure, Hakkai sometimes hounded him about the fact that he often shared accommodations with Sanzo, but that was just teasing between friends, so he’d never said anything about it. Hakkai had no real basis for his friendly taunts, since he’d ever only met the ladies Gojyo dated or fucked. He’d been more discrete about his male lovers, since some people couldn’t deal.  
  
And now Sanzo might possibly want him. He’d never really considered screwing any of his travel-companions, though he’d more than once delighted in the sight of Sanzo’s golden countenance, or Hakkai’s pretty green eye. And Goku was insanely, devastatingly, dangerously hot in his demon-form. Gojyo almost drooled at the though. But to actually have a chance to get a taste of Sanzo’s high-class piece of ass? The though was very inviting indeed. He smirked.   
  
_I’ll give it a shot._  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Some half an hour later Sanzo stumbled through the door, and crumbled onto his bed. He was reeking of booze, smoke… And sex. Gojyo relished that smell, even the lingering fragrance left by Hei and An.   
  
_Nice…_   
  
His cock twitched.  
  
“Had a nice evening?” He tried to not sound to smug.  
  
“What’s it to you? And why’re you still awake?” Sanzo’s voice was gruff, probably a result of a certain someone’s cock having been shoved down his throat more than just once a short while ago, combined with the choke-hold that same someone had had on him later on. Still, he seemed more relaxed than he had in a long while. And drunk.  
  
“Just wondering. You were out for a long while. And I couldn’t sleep. Hakkai and Goku went to bed early, and I felt lonely.” He didn’t even try hiding the smirk in his voice now, and gave a small chuckle.  
  
“Why didn’t you just go out and find yourself some tart in a bar or something? That’s never been a problem for you before,” Sanzo baited Gojyo sleepily.  
  
“Not the kind of company I wanted. Now go to sleep, you drunken priest, or you’re gonna be hung over like hell tomorrow. We’re leaving early, remember?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah… Night, kappa.”  
  
“Night, priest.”  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Gojyo let the whole issue rest for the next couple of days, as travelling took it’s toll on them all. He and Goku were bickering incessantly and Sanzo got grumpier and grumpier for each passing day. Even Hakkai were somewhat downtrodden. Worst of all, it was raining constantly. But five days later they found another inn to stay the night in. Finally, some luck.  
  
Hakkai and Goku went to stack up on their supplies.  
  
“Get some cigarettes,” Sanzo snapped before entering the inn.   
  
“For me too, will ya, darling?” Gojyo winked at Hakkai, before scuttling after Sanzo to get out of the rain.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. And booze. I know. Just go get some rooms for us, you two.”  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Three hours, seven beers, and a pack of cigarettes later Gojyo was bored. Utterly bored. The rain was still pouring down, and Sanzo was sulking. Goku was dozing on one of the two beds, and Hakkai was too quiet for comfort.  
  
“Hey guys, let’s play something. I’m bored.”   
  
“Go fuck yourself.” Sanzo really wasn’t in the mood to socialize. The rain bothered him too much, and he just wanted to be left alone with his best friend, the booze.  
  
“Sorry, G. I’m getting tired. I think I’ll take the other bed. There’s two more in the room next door, you guys take those, since Goku’s already out.” Hakkai yawned.  
  
Sanzo just muttered something under his breath and left.  
  
“Well, damn… I’ll take the hint, H. Night!” Gojyo put out his cigarette and followed after Sanzo, collecting the remaining bottles of beer on the way out.  
  
“Night, G.”  
  
~~~~~~  
  
When Gojyo entered, Sanzo had seated himself in the windowsill, clasping a newly opened bottle of beer between elegant fingers in an almost desperate fashion. He was staring into the night, and some stray rays of moonlight that escaped the rain clouds highlighted his hair.  
  
 _Beautiful…_  
  
“What’s up? You seem a bit out of it today.” Gojyo collected a beer all the beer cans on the table except for one, and dumped down on the bed closest to the window. The beer opened with a hiss.  
  
“What‘s it to you?” Sanzo just continued to stare into the dark.  
  
“S, you’re a friend of mine. Ain’t I entitled to be worried?”  
  
“’s nothing really. I just don’t like the rain.”  
  
On a whim Gojyo stood and walked over to the window. He rested his chin on Sanzo’s stiff shoulder, forcing him to turn slightly to look at him.  
  
“You’re feeling lonely, ain’t ya? The rain reminds you of Koumyo, doesn‘t it.” He placed his beer can along side Sanzo’s knee, and slipped the newly freed arm around him and pulled him into a quick hug.  
  
“Oi! What’re you doing?” Sanzo sputtered, trying to get up from the windowsill, but Gojyo just held him in place.  
  
“You looked like you needed a hug. Just accept it for what it is, will ya, you silly monk!” He held Sanzo in place, and even hugged him a little bit firmer.  
  
“I **don’t** need a hug,” Sanzo said emphatically, but he stayed in place, not really sure what to do.  
  
Gojyo decided to take a chance. A big one.  
  
“Yes, you do. If you weren’t feeling somewhat lonely at least, you wouldn’t have gone out looking to get laid like you did in the last town. I could smell it on when you got back, you know. Sex, that is.”  
  
That had Sanzo up and out of his arms in a flash. He stopped half-way across the room and glared bloody murder at Gojyo. He was sputtering curses and blushing fiercely.  
  
“ What. The. Hell. Do. You. Care!?!” His fists opened and closed furiously, and Gojyo was glad Sanzo had left his gun in the other room.   
  
“You go out wanting to get laid most every other day, you freakin’ kappa! So why can’t I for once?”  
  
Gojyo sat down in the now empty sill, and leaned back leisurely.   
  
_So pretty when he’s furious…_  
  
“Well, for one, mostly I don’t fuck men. In the plural that is. Not at the same time at least.” He tapped his nose to indicate that he’d noticed their smell on Sanzo. He didn’t need to know that Gojyo had actually seen them. Not yet, at least.  
  
“And secondly, I care because you could get hurt, you know.”  
  
Sanzo blushed angrily again, then his mouth snapped shut as he realized what Gojyo had **really** said.  
  
“What do you mean, ‘mostly’? ‘At least’?” He looked completely confused. And utterly endearing.  
  
“Just what I said. Nothing more, nothing less.” Gojyo waited, wanting to see how Sanzo would react to that.  
  
“You? You’ve had sex with a man?” Sanzo’s perplexed expression made Gojyo snicker.  
  
“Several actually. A pretty face is a pretty face I always thought. Don’t care much what it’s attached to, as long as it catches my fancy.” He grabbed his beer again and drained half of it in one go.  
  
Sanzo dumped down on the closest suitable surface, a chair by the table. His anger all but erased by his utter bewilderment.  
  
“Why’d I never heard about this? You always brag about your latest girlfriend. You’ve never said anything about any guys, ever.”  
  
“Didn’t know how you guys would react. I guess I’m only telling you now, so you won’t feel like you have to hide the fact that your into men from me. I promise I won’t tell the others either, if you don’t want me too.”  
  
 _So much for subtle hints…_  
  
Sanzo just waved a hand dismissively.   
  
“I don’t really care if they know, actually. Goku worships the ground I walk on, and Hakkai is pretty reasonable. Somehow, I think he already suspects something. I was only worried about your reaction. You seem too damned straight, dammit!”   
  
Sanzo smiled openly him, and Gojyo delighted in the all to seldom event. He stood and walked over to the table, grabbing the other chair to sit on. He offered Sanzo a cigarette, and lighted it for him.  
  
“Ah… That would explain Hakkai’s recent bout of ‘friendly teasing‘. He‘s been looking like he’s been sitting on a real big secret for the last couple of weeks.” He suddenly lowered his voice a bit and leaned closer to Sanzo.   
  
“But you know, S, if you feared how I would react to you being gay, ya really, really, **really** shouldn’t…” He paused a bit and smiled wickedly before finishing the sentence. “…go and have sex with a pair of raven-haired hotties where everyone and anyone could see you.”   
  
“YOU SAW THAT?” Sanzo shrieked. Again, he was blushing furiously.  
  
“And a real nice show it was too. The smaller one really knew how to work ya, didn’t he?”  
  
“Why… Why didn’t you say anything? Were you following me? What? Why?” Sanzo drained the whole beer in an effort to calm himself down. Done was done, so Gojyo knew. _Take it easy, man…_ He was embarrassed, but not really angry any longer.  
  
“What, to reveal my presence and ruin everything? Never!” Gojyo smirked again.   
  
“No, but seriously, I just went to there to get a drink and some smokes, and I noticed you and the guys on the dance-floor. When you left, I just followed to see if you were safe, I never suspected you’d be doing just **that** in an alley. But what I saw was so amazingly hot, I’d never dream of interrupting. Hell, I’d probably ask to join in, even though I don’t usually do moresomes, if I hadn’t thought you’d be running down the alley in second if I did.” He leaned back in his chair, and smiled gently at a yet again blushing monk.  
  
He threw his feet on the table, and tipped his chair back a bit.  
  
“Enough about that. How long have you known you like men?” His inquiry was honest in it’s intent, not mocking at all.  
  
Sanzo sighed, but answered.  
  
“Always. I just never saw the point with women. Koumyo was my first crush.” He studied the table’s surface in great detail, not really wanting to see how Gojyo would react.  
  
“Heh, lucky bastard. I realized I like both genders quite late in my teens. I tell you, that was quite a shock. There I was, thinking myself quite the ladies’ man, and then I get the hots for this really cute guy that worked in a local bar. Man, was I scared.”  
  
Sanzo looked up.   
  
_Gojyo afraid? Not possible…_  
  
But he supposed it was true, it had probably been easier on him who had known he was like that all his life, instead of having to go through sudden realization. Less traumatizing.  
  
“How come none of us knew?” Gojyo really was curious.  
  
Sanzo blushed again, looking a bit less like a lobster this time, just more of a gentle glow to his cheeks.  
  
“I really haven’t been …practising... the last couple of years.”  
  
Gojyo snickered.  
  
“Must be frustrating. Monk or no, you’re still a guy. How do you cope?”  
  
“I don’t, really. I try to meditate and stuff, but it never works. This…” He waved his right hand. "has been a faithful companion the last few years.”  
  
Gojyo burst out laughing, almost choking on his beer, and Sanzo joined in. Being able to talk to someone had turned his mood for the better, and he was able laugh at himself sometimes.  
  
Suddenly he noticed Gojyo had stopped laughing, and was staring intently at him.  
  
“That hand of yours must get tired at times. Want me to help out once in a while?”  
  
Sanzo’s breath hitched, and Gojyo slipped from his chair and disappeared under the table. Suddenly his head showed up between Sanzo’s thighs, a feral grin playing over his lips. He crossed his arms over the denim-clad thighs, and rested his head on them, looking up.  
  
“Stop joking, Gojyo.” Sanzo leaned back in his chair, so he could see what Gojyo was up to under there.  
  
“I ain’t joking. I haven’t been sleeping properly lately, you know. I just can’t get those delicious little moans of yours out of my head.” He licked his lips hungrily.  
  
“Tell me, do you usually top or bottom?”  
  
“Bottom.” Sanzo answered even before thinking, and Gojyo actually purred in his lap.   
  
_By the Merciful Goddess herself, that’s hot…_  
  
“Good. I don’t mind being the bottom once in a while, but I prefer it the other way around.” Gojyo’s right hand had strayed, and was playing with the inside of one of Sanzo’s thighs. His stared at the hand that was tracing a hypnotic pattern, inching slowly upwards. It’s owner leered up at him.  
  
“And do tell me, how rough do you **really** like it? I heard you moan for the smaller twin when he used you like a cheap trick. What was his name? Hei, was it?”  
  
A slight moan escaped from Sanzo’s lips when Gojyo’s hand briefly made contact with his hardening cock.  
  
Gojyo continued talking.  
  
“You should have seen yourself when he closed his fingers around that fragile neck of yours. It was a sight for gods, sleek muscle and pale skin suddenly arching in the harsh neon lighting of the club‘s sign, your head thrown back, and your eyes glazed over with lust, shaking for him. Oh, how I wish it was me in his place.” The purr in his voice was very pronounced now, adding a layer of sensuality to it that Sanzo had never noticed before. If this was how Gojyo talked to all his ‘conquests‘, it was no wonder he never got turned down.  
  
Gojyo nudged Sanzo’s feet apart, and placed himself between them. His hands slipped up under the hem of Sanzo’s tank top and revealed a sliver of pale skin. Sanzo’s hands had come to rest on his shoulders, and when he bit down on that patch of skin, he could feel nails digging into his back.  
  
“Liked that, did you?”  
  
Sanzo only hissed in answer, his eyes closed, and his head tilted back.  
  
Gojyo continued to nibble at the patch of skin, his hand now drifting down to stroke Sanzo’s hardened cock. At the touch it hardened even further, and Sanzo moaned once. Loudly. Wantonly.  
  
That one sound was enough to distract Gojyo, who went straight for the zipper in Sanzo’s pants. With eager, but steady hands he quickly pulled it down, and tugged the pants down lower. At the sight of Sanzo’s bared cock he purred, before dipping his head down and taking the head in, tasting and sucking gently. He hummed. Sanzo mewled, and clawed at the back of his head, wanting more.  
  
Still holding the head in his mouth, he pulled Sanzo further out on the edge of the chair, to get a better grip on him. In one quick movement he swallowed the whole of Sanzo’s length. With expertise he started alternating between taking in all of Sanzo’s cock or just licking at the head and sometimes letting his teeth very gently graze the soft skin, never too hard.  
  
Sanzo relished in the feel of Gojyo’s dirty mouth on his cock. The sheer heat and tightness of his mouth and throat was enough to drive him crazy with lust. This was heaven, he was certain. Heat pooled in his groin and radiated outwards in waves of liquid heat. His last real conscious though was that he must be hurting Gojyo the way he was tearing at his crimson hair, but when he looked down and saw the glee on Gojyo’s face, it was almost enough to drive him over the edge.  
  
When Gojyo felt Sanzo tensing up, he drove the cock down his throat with a hum, taking all and wanting more. He intentionally raked sharp nails violently down Sanzo’s lower back, lacing pleasure with pain. Sanzo’s hands mangled even deeper into Gojyo’s red mane, and he came hard, shooting salty cum down Gojyo’s raw throat. Gojyo licked up every last drop, with the eagerness of a cat emptying a bowl of cream.   
  
Sanzo then managed to fall off the chair, and landed limply on top of Gojyo.  
  
“Hey! It’s me that should be exhausted, not you. I did all the work, ya know”, Gojyo teased, and hugged Sanzo closer to him.  
  
“Heh… I just had my soul sucked out of me by a dirty little succubus. Don’t blame me for being tired.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah… C’mere”, Gojyo said and pushed Sanzo off of him, just long enough to get up on his feet and drag Sanzo up from the floor too. “You’re at least sleeping in my bed tonight.”  
  
“’kay.”   
  
Gojyo managed to manoeuvre the exhausted priest to his bed, remove both their clothes, and get them both under the blanket.  
  
Sanzo was dead to the world the moment his head hit the pillow.  
  
“Damn, falling asleep on me… Well, well, I’ll have you pay me back another day, just you wait and see”, Gojyo muttered before pulling Sanzo close, and falling asleep himself.  
  
~~~~End~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Sanzo give in?

Sanzo stared through the bottom of his empty glass. The bottle of whiskey he had opened some time ago, was quickly draining. Thoughts he really didn't like considering swam around in his head.  
  
 _Why the hell did I let Gojyo do that? It's one thing for him to know that I'm gay, it's a different thing completely for me to let him get intimate with mw like that. What does he want from me?_  
  
He knew Gojyo slept around, but as he himself had noted, he'd never known he also slept with guys. So Gojyo was capable of being discreet if e wished to be. In the few days since their tryst Gojyo had not even mentioned a word about the incident to either of the two other travellers. Not even when they were alone he’d mentioned it. Sanzo was confused. He'd expected Gojyo to goad him, to tease, to try getting in his pants again.  
  
"I don't understand..." Sanzo whispered to the empty air.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
In the room next door Gojyo was nursing his own bottle of spirits.   
  
_Too bad they had all gotten single rooms that night._  
  
He would so have liked to study the crazy priest some more. He had tried a bit of a different strategy in the case of Sanzo than he usually did in his pursuits, and it seemed to work. Each night that had passed without him hitting on Sanzo, he had looked more and more confused and perplexed. But Gojyo knew that if he tried to pursue Sanzo directly, he would pull back into himself and run away. So he tried reverse psychology, or whatever they called it, and avoided any mention of the episode and the fact that Sanzo liked men.  
  
It seemed to tick Sanzo off, and the frustration that had been building up in Sanzo over the last days, had him behaving in odd ways. Gojyo had caught him staring at him in Jeep's rear-view mirror several times over the last few days. It hadn't even been the usual 'shut up or die' glare, more of a lingering interest. A sensual curiosity. Gojyo had had to pull his knees up in the seat and close to him to hide his growing erection from Goku's eyes at one point. Oh, the questions he would have had to endure if that stupid monkey had caught him like that.  
  
Gojyo was hoping Sanzo would break soon, and come to him. The other way around would not work.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Several days passed, where they were driving through wastes and woods, from one point of civilization to another. Camping under the open sky always pushed them to their limits, and everyone was becoming grumpy and edgy. Even Goku was acting miserable, a sure sign that they needed to rest.  
  
Luckily, later that night they found an abandoned cabin beneath the foot of a mountain. It consisted of three small rooms, one of them a combined kitchen and living-room. The two other were empty, and would work well as makeshift bedrooms. Now at least they had a roof over their head; and fortunate that was, since later that night rain started pouring down in buckets.  
  
Hakkai and Sanzo turned even more edgy as the first drops started falling on the thatched roof, dripping through here and there where the coverings had rotted away. Goku soon realized what kind of mood people was getting into, and wisely decided to retreat to one of the bedrooms. He wasn't partial to getting shot or yelled at that night.  
  
Hakkai moped by the window opening, stretching a hand out and letting water drizzle between his fingers. Hakuryuu lay nestled around his neck, making soft mewling noises. He nipped at Hakkai's ear, trying to comfort him, like the good little dragon he was.  
  
Sanzo had escaped to the doorway, where he was thoughtfully sucking on a cigarette. His brows were furrowed, and he stared at nothing in particular.   
  
Gojyo considered his two friends. He knew how much both of them hated the rain, still both seemed unexplainably fascinated by it. Mesmerized, almost. Lost in thoughts.  
  
Suddenly Hakkai startled as Hakuryuu nipped especially hard, ending his reverie.   
  
"Oh. I zoned out there." Hakkai seemed to be talking to no-one in particular, but he looked from one of his friends to the other, and smiled.   
  
"I'll be retreating now. Anyone mind if I share with Goku? His cheeriness is always uplifting on days like this."  
  
"Go ahead." Gojyo smiled. He did not object to Hakkai seeking comfort somewhere else, as long as his friend felt better.  
  
Hakkai stood, walked through the room, entered the bedroom and closed the door after himself, leaving Gojyo and Sanzo alone in the main room. A comfortable silence settled over them.  
  
Gojyo rose and walked over to the door, leaned against the doorframe opposed to Sanzo, and fished his cigarettes out of his pocket. He lit up and inhaled deeply, enjoying the tingle of the smoke in his airways.   
  
Suddenly Sanzo spoke beside him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why haven't you mentioned what happened that night with a single word. You usually blabber on about everything."  
  
"I saw no need to. You know what happened, I know what happened. Why should I have to speak to anyone else about it?"  
  
"But you haven't spoken to me about it either."  
  
"I was waiting for you to bring it up. I would not want to annoy the high and mighty Sanzo-sama with my endless babble." Gojyo snorted, and took another deep puff from his cigarette.   
  
Sanzo was three seconds from punching Gojyo in the face, but decided against it when he saw the languid smile on Gojyo's face. The redhead was teasing him.  
  
"Well, I'm talking about it now. So tell me, what really happened that night? Why me?"  
  
"Because you, the 31st of China, Genjyo Sanzo, are one hot piece of arse, and I have lusted after you for quite a while. Consider the blowjob last time a freebie, but I'd be more than happy to extend upon that favour." Gojyo smiled, looking down at Sanzo. He extended his hand, and brushed a few strands or sun-kissed hair away from Sanzo's face. Sanzo flinched, and looked slightly confused for a moment, losing his ever-present scowl. Gojyo savoured the moment, Sanzo really had a beautiful face when he wasn't scowling.  
  
"Perverted kappa. I'm sure you would, but who's saying I would let you?" Sanzo snapped back, really not sure how to handle an Gojyo acting sweet.  
  
"Oya... Maybe this would make you change your mind?" Gojyo leaned in close, and stroked his lips over Sanzo's, quite chastely really, just skin against skin. He then licked at the seam of Sanzo's lips, making him draw a deep breath.  
  
"Oooh... Not completely without reaction to me are you?" Gojyo taunted.  
  
"I’m pretty sure it’s in your blood, you perverted kappa. Who could resist you?”  
  
"Aaah, so that is what you think, now is it? But you did admit not being able to resist me. Show me?"  
  
Sanzo furrowed his eyebrows, considering shooting Gojyo's brains out, but then he smiled. He figured he owed, no not ’owed’, wanted to return the favour to Gojyo for their last time together, even though it had happened in an alcohol-induced haze. He lifted his chin and kissed Gojyo on the lips, letting his tongue run over the full bottom lip.   
  
Gojyo flinched back in surprise, before moaning slightly. He hadn’t really believed Sanzo would **actually** do that on of his own free will.   
  
"Priest, do you know what you do to me?" He reached for Sanzo's hand and placed it over his groin, where his cock was already rising, just from one little, chaste kiss.   
  
Sanzo's breath hitched, realizing just how attracted Gojyo was to him. He’d known Gojyo wanted him, but just not how much. It amused him and even turned him on quite the bit. He smiled, and grabbed Gojyo by his wrist.   
  
"Not here. They might hear." He didn't really have to explain who 'they' were, it was quite obvious. He pulled Gojyo away from the door, the cabin and their companions, and into the pouring rain. The thick forestry around it gave some semblance of shelter though, and they managed to find a nearly dry spot under a majestic, old pine. Sanzo pushed Gojyo up against the tree, before pushing his whole length against him.   
  
"You might get what you want, if you play your cards right, kappa. You might even get more than you bargained for." He leaned in and bit down on Gojyo's earlobe, and suckling it gently.  
  
Gojyo fell back against the tree, the armful of priest following suit. He mewled loudly, and sucked his lower lip in between his teeth. Sanzo was not playing fair. Gojyo's hands shied down towards Sanzo’s bottom, and pulled him against him, grinding their growing erections against each other, searching for sweet friction.  
  
"Sweet Buddha, Sanzo. I want you, now. Either fuck me or let me fuck you. Please?"  
  
When Gojyo made the request, Sanzo's head snapped up. Gojyo would let him fuck him? He'd never expected that part, he'd only believed that he wanted to do him over like everyone else. If he'd willingly bottom, maybe he wanted more from him than a quick fuck? Or maybe he was just getting desperate, Sanzo couldn't know for sure. he didn't really care anymore though, as having Gojyo begging was reeking havoc with both his body and mind. He decided he would put out once, and see where that led them. If things turned out horrible, he figured he could just shoot the fuckwit. On the other hand, if Gojyo did his job, Sanzo wouldn't completely hate having someone close by to provide him with that kind of intimacy. As he had noted the first night, he really didn't get laid that often, as he usually didn't trust the strangers of some random town. Gojyo, on the other hand, he would trust with his life if he had to.   
  
Sanzo pulled away from Gojyo, but grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, and pulled him away from the tree. Then he switched their positions, so he himself was leaning against the tree.   
  
"Show me your skills, perverted kappa, and I might not shoot you if I'm satisfied." The mischievous smile on Gojyo's face told Sanzo he'd gotten his point across.  
  
He leaned back against the trunk of the tree when Gojyo's hands started wandering across his body. They tore at fabric, and made quick work of his robes. When it fell from his shoulders, he shivered slightly. Gojyo noticed the slight shudder, and moved closer, sharing his body-heat with Sanzo.  
  
"Sure about this, you shitty priest?" He knew that really didn't sound romantic, but it was how the relationship between him and Sanzo had always been, and it was probably not going to change, even if they did get more intimate.  
  
"Yes, yes. Now hurry up. Or I really will shoot you."  
  
Gojyo got the point, and leaned in for a hot, wet kiss. Tongues battled, not for dominance, just out of habit. His hands started working again, pulling and ripping at Sanzo's black undergarment, pulling it over his head, and tossed it away, much to Sanzo's dismay. Then his hands dropped to the button in Sanzo's jeans, popping it open, and slowly pulling it down to reveal the pale flesh underneath. He stepped back a step to admire his handiwork.  
  
Sanzo was standing in front of him, half naked in all his shining glory. Long, lean and pale, all of him, still with that half-annoyed look on his face. Gojyo just wanted to chew on him or something to see what happened, but he wasn't a dog, and so he refrained himself. He knew other ways to get Sanzo to react.  
  
He dropped to his knees, and rested his head on Sanzo’s thigh.   
  
"May I?" The request was made only to see how Sanzo would react, and he wasn't disappointed. Every patch of skin turned visibly redder, and a small smile graced the priest's lips. So he did remember and enjoyed the memory of the last time.  
  
"Be my guest". With Sanzo's words, Gojyo pounced, and went straight for the denim pants. He pulled them all the way down, where they pooled around Sanzo’s ankles. At the sight of Sanzo’s cock, he licked his lips at them memory of what it had tasted the last time. He stroked it a couple of time, to get it harder, before slipping it past his lips. He swirled his tongue over the tip to taste everything,   
  
Sanzo moaned when the feeling of Gojyo's hot mouth surrounded his cock. Before last week he would never have believed that Gojyo would be able to use it so well at something other than talking dirty. He had learned. And he had yearned. He had so wanted to feel that mouth on him again, and now that it was happening, it blew his mind away. He grasped at the trunk behind him for support, but failed at finding any. In the end his hands ended up in Gojyo's hair. twining the silky blood-red strands between his fingers, while relishing in the feel of that dirty, hot mouth.  
  
While swallowing down Sanzo's ready cock, Gojyo slapped Sanzo's ankles gently, urging him to step out of his pants. Sanzo obeyed, and the pants got slung aside, before Gojyo reached into his pocket, and retrieved a vial of lube. He popped the lid open, and squeezed a fair amount onto his fingers, before dropping it to the ground, He then used his other hand to prop Sanzo's right foot up, and over his own shoulder, giving him better access to Sanzo's opening. He circled his fingers around it twice, before slipping one finger in to his knuckle. He applied a bit more pressure, and it slipped past the ring of muscle.   
  
Above him Sanzo's breath hitched, and he tensed up slightly. Sanzo looked down, and the sight before him made him relax again. Gojyo was smiling around his cock, bobbing his head happily, almost humming, while working one finger in and out of Sanzo's arse.   
  
When the second finger was added, Sanzo was panting heavily, already feeling pleasure well up in him. But he wanted to feel Gojyo in him, and the way things were going that had to happen soon.  
  
"Stop". he pulled Gojyo away by his hair, and to his feet.  
  
"What? did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Ch. No, but get your arse... No rather, your cock going. In me."   
  
Gojyo's grin widened, and he pulled Sanzo close. Damned that priest and his dirty mouth.  
  
"Sure you're ready?"  
  
"Ready enough. Now get going." Sanzo pulled Gojyo back against the tree. He used the trunk as leverage, and almost jumped up, placing his feet around Gojyo's waist, before grinding down.  
  
Gojyo mewled, and ground back against Sanzo, but gathered himself enough to pop the button in his pants, releasing his own aching cock. Using the hand that was still slick with lube he stroked it a couple of times, as quick as he could.  
  
He placed his cock to Sanzo's opening, and pushed in. He tried taking it slow, but Sanzo's heat around him was dizzying. He sunk in to the hilt, while hiding his face in the nook of Sanzo’s neck. Then he pulled back, repeating the motion at different angles. When Sanzo mewled, he knew he’d hit the right spot. He aimed several strokes successively at the same spot, until Sanzo was clawing at his back.   
  
"Oh man, you feel way to good. I'm not going to last long, I think." Gojyo was panting.  
  
"Don't matter. 's all good." Gojyo realized Sanzo was slurring, and pulled his head back to watch Sanzo. His head was tilted back against the tree trunk, eyes half lidded, with a look in them that said he was miles away. He didn't seem too displeased though. Rather, he seemed drunk on pleasure.  
  
By the floating heads, Gojyo had never seen Sanzo looking so out of it, not even when he gave him the blowjob, or with the brothers. He looked amazingly hot, and if this was what it took to make him this relaxed Gojyo would gladly do it again and again. And again. He pulled all the way out, and pushed back in again, drawing a moan from Sanzo.   
  
"More... More, Gojyo." Sanzo was writing against him, eyes still nearly closed. Gojyo didn’t even know what he was doing that was so right for Sanzo, what he was doing that would make the normally stoic priest so uninhibited. But well, he continued doing just what he was doing, since it seemed to work. As for ’more’; Gojyo reached a hand in between them and swiped the palm of his hands over the head of Sanzo’s cock, before fisting it.   
  
The friction provided by Gojyo’s hand had Sanzo arching against him, locking arms and legs even firmer around Gojyo. Trying to move proved difficult, lodged between the trunk of the tree and Gojyo, but Sanzo tried nonetheless. Hiding his face in the nook of Gojyo’s neck, he tensed the muscles in his thighs while pulling up. Then he relaxed, and dropped back down again. Repeating it, he alternated between impaling himself on Gojyo’s cock and driving his own through Gojyo’s fist. The friction was driving him mad, and he was panting hard. When pressure started building up in the pit of his stomach, he upped his tempo.   
  
Gojyo was grinding back, moaning and mewling just as loud as Sanzo. Man, Sanzo was agile and strong for someone supposed to be a peaceful monk. His naked body moving so sweetly along Gojyo’s was a grace he would be ever grateful for, even if it ended up as a one time only incident. He could feel Sanzo tensing, and he wasn’t far off himself, his balls were drawing close to his body, and heat pool in the lower part of his abdomen.   
  
Several sharp thrusts in a row drove Sanzo harder into the trunk of the tree, but he didn’t stop trying to move against Gojyo. When several hit his prostate in a row again, he was pushed over the edge. He bit down on Gojyo’s neck to stop from screaming loudly. His whole body contracted in pleasure, and he shook violently, as he coated Gojyo’s hand and both of their stomachs in ribbons of come.   
  
When Sanzo bit down on his neck, Gojyo threw his head back and screamed silently. The sting of the bite unleashed a escalating wave of pain and pleasure that rushed through his body to his cock. When it hit, it almost knocked his feet from under him. Gojyo lost himself in Sanzo, and shook against him in rapture, coming inside Sanzo.  
  
Gojyo sagged to the ground, pulling and exhausted Sanzo with him, barely having the presence of mind to make sure that Sanzo landed on top. On the way down his cock slipped from Sanzo, and he whimpered at the loss of warmth around him. Sanzo winced too, the movement resulting in a slight sting of pain.  
  
The mossy ground broke Gojyo’s fall, and Sanzo landed safely on top of him. For a while both were panting in exhaustion, but they slowly regained their breath. Gojyo took a chance, and slung his arms around Sanzo. He was actually a bit surprised when the only reaction was Sanzo rubbing his face even firmer against his neck. Gojyo even though he might have heard a slight purr.  
  
”Enjoyed yourself?”  
  
”Shut up, don’t ruin this with talk. Or I will shoot you.”  
  
Gojyo chuckled, but complied. For several minutes they just laid there, listening to each others breath, and the sounds of the forest around them, but in the end Sanzo started squirming.   
  
”Cold?”  
  
”Yes, and damp. And pretty sure I have splinters in the arse from that damned tree. I blame you, and will make you pay for it.” Gojyo would have cringed, but something in Sanzo’s voice gave away the fact that he wasn’t as indignant as he wanted to be.   
  
”Ah. Let’s get back to the cabin then.” Gojyo got up and pulled Sanzo with him.  
  
”And I’m more than willing to help you with those splinters if you want.” Sanzo smacked him over the head.  
  
”Idiot. Help me find my clothes.” Together they picked up the items they had scattered around on the forest floor, and dressed. They started walking back to the cabin, Gojyo cautiously watching Sanzo all the way. He looked uncharacteristically calm and peaceful, to a degree where Gojyo even dared sling an arm around him, and pull him close to his side as they walked back. He didn’t know how long the tranquillity would last, but he would damned well enjoy it.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Back in the cabin they found their bedding, and retreated to the second bedroom. When they had laid it down and crept under the blanket, Gojyo got tired of the silence.  
  
”Sanzo.”  
  
”What?”  
  
”I know this might make me sound lick a lovesick whelp, but where do we stand now? With each other?”  
  
A long silence followed, and Gojyo was starting to think Sanzo didn’t want to answer, or that he had fallen asleep. In the end he was actually surprised to get a reply.  
  
”I don’t know. All I know is I won’t kill you tonight. Whether this was a one time deal, or something to repeat... Only time will tell. I mean, it was good, I enjoyed it, and I may even like you as more than just an annoying, but necessary travel companion. But not even the Gods know if we will still be alive tomorrow, or the next day.” Sanzo sighed.   
  
”Let’s just enjoy the fact that we haven’t turned into demon-fodder yet, and take things as they come.”  
  
As far as getting an blatant answer from Sanzo that was more than good enough, and Gojyo smiled.  
  
”Let’s. G’night, Sanzo. And let’s hope we are still alive when tomorrow comes.”   
  
_And the next day, next week, month and year, for as many was fate saw it fitting to grace us with upon our birth..._  
  
~~~~The End~~~~


End file.
